Vampire Knight, the 3rd Era
by Lolcat1
Summary: A new era has begun at Cross Academy, and after spending a year traveling the world, Yuki and Kaname are back at their beloved school. Yuki is thrilled to see her old friends again, including Zero who has grown to be quite the vampire hunter. But startling news threatens the peace between Kaname, Zero and Yuki. What will be the outcome? You'll have to read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: A new dawn, a new beginning

**Chapter 1: A new dawn, a new beginning**

A/N: Soooooo a week ago my friend Crystal introduced me to Vampire Knight, and I fell in love with it ever since.

And after watching the whole 2 seasons, I decided to write a sequel for it.

And on that note, here is the first chapter!

Also, I blame you, Cryssie, I blame you SO HARD XD Lol.

Enjoy!

The sun rose and a new day began at the new and improved Cross Academy. Ever since young Yuki Cross and Lord Kaname Kuran left the academy it had been replenished, no thanks to the headmaster of course.

It had been a whole year since the death of Rido Kuran, and since then no harm had come to the Academy, not until the early arrival of Yuki Cross and her brother. The Headmaster had expecting them to come back to the Academy in November, however the two pureblood vampires had arrived early in September.

They arrived by car one warm spring morning. Yuki shielded her eyes from the morning sun and smiled as her beloved Cross Academy, her home, came into view.

Her brother looked up from a book he had been reading. "Are you glad your home, Yuki?"

Yuki turned to her brother and simply nodded. It had been too long since she had seen all of her friends, her father, the Headmaster, her teacher, Mr. Yagari, and-

'_Zero….' _Yuki felt her heart ache as she thought of the very boy she worked so hard to protect, but in the end they had become enemies. There wasn't a day that went by that she didn't think of him, but that was in the past, and as her brother often said the past is the past, and we must move forward. Kaname seemed to notice her frown. "Yuki, is something wrong?"

Yuki snapped out of her daze and met her brother's solemn gaze, and tried to smile. "I'm fine, Kaname, really."

Kaname nodded, and went back to reading his book. Yuki gazed out of the car window, and thought about all the friends she would see again for the rest of the trip.

"Yuuuukiiiii!" the headmaster came charging down the main driveway as soon as he saw the car approaching. He held his arms out in front of him, crocodile tears falling from his eyes as he desperately longed to hold his daughter in his arms again.

Kaname opened the door for her and she hopped out, smiling to herself as she saw her father approaching. "Hello father!" she started but got cut of as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and brought her close. She looked up to see her father nuzzling her lovingly and couldn't help but laugh as her father began to ramble. "Oh Yuki, dear! It's been too long since I saw you! How are you, dear? Did you have a good trip? Did you miss me? Oh, I'm so happy your home!"

She hugged her father tightly, resting her chin on his shoulder and breathing in his familiar scent. It was then that she realized just how much she had missed her father's hugs. "It's good to see you again, father…" she mumbled into his shoulder. The headmaster released her from the hug and was surprised to see tears falling down her pale cheeks. "Yuki, is something wrong, dear?"

The young vampire shook her head. "No, nothing's wrong, I'm just glad to be home." The ex-hunter smiled and brought her into another hug that lasted shorter than the first one. Once out of the embrace Kaien turned to face Kaname with a rather solemn expression on his face. "You're looking well, Kaname. Had a good trip?"

Kaname met the headmaster's gaze unblinking and said, "Yes, thank you headmaster."

The atmosphere around them made Yuki feel uneasy, but she was relieved to see a smile replace the frown on her father's face as he ushered them into the building, talking merrily as he lead them through the strenuous corridors and up the seemingly endless staircase. When they arrived in the headmaster's quarters, Kaname told them he had other matters to attend to, and left briefly.

Kaien opened the door and Yuki smiled and walked inside, many memories suddenly flooding her mind as she explored the house she grew up in. She hesitated when she came to the room Zero used to stay in, and lingered in the doorway as she looked into the empty room. So many memories happened in this house. So much had happened between her and Zero, and she couldn't hold back the tears that stung her eyes. She wished she could see him one more time, hold him close to her, feel his teeth pierce the skin of her neck, to feel the warmth of his arms wrapped around her….

"Yuki?" her father's voice brought her back from her thoughts, and she turned to him and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Yes, headmaster I'm alright."

"Hey how many times have I told you, call me father!" Kaien cried. This brought a smile to Yuki's lips, and she tried to hide a laugh but was unsuccessful. The ex-hunter smiled; glad to see his daughter smiling again. "Are you hungry, dear?"

Yuki blinked before nodding silently, and with that the headmaster went into the kitchen, trying to decide what to make for his starving daughter.

The young vampire looked around the room, suddenly feeling a little nervous and wanting something to do, so she trudged upstairs to the bathroom to take a shower.

It was half-an-hour later that she came out and got dressed in a plain red shirt and baggy pants and hopped downstairs, rubbing her wet hair with a towel and saw that her father had practically prepared a feast for them!

She heard a knock on the front door and turned; only to have her father lead her towards the table and making her sit down in a chair. "Now, you stay here and I'll get the door." The headmaster rushed over to the door and opened it to reveal none other than Zero Kiryu, standing nervously at the door. It took Yuki a moment to get over the initial shock, and she stood from her seat and stared at their guest, who stared back in silence.

It was the headmaster who finally broke the silence. "Zero, come in! Come in, it must be freezing outside, here let me take your coat." Zero let his father take his snow-covered coat and continued to stare at Yuki, unable to stray from her gaze. Ever since the two parted ways he longed to see those blood-red eyes boring into his very soul. Now he was finally able to see it again, and it made his heart ache at the thought of them being enemies. He managed to finally find his voice, albeit it was a little shaky at first. "Yuki…" he was cut off as the young vampire suddenly hugged him fiercely.

Yuki began to cry into his shoulder. "Zero…..you have no idea how much I've missed you…" Zero looked down at the young vampire, surprised. She had _missed_ him?

A small smile crept up on his lips as he held her.

Little did they know, a beast was lurking in the midst of the shadows outside their door.


	2. Chapter 2: A late start

**Chapter 2: A late start and a Stolen Glance**

**A/N: Okay, chapter 2 is finally up! Sorry it took so long TT v TT**

Yuki awoke to the smell of pancakes and quickly put her slippers and dressing gown on. She paused when she came to stand in front of Zero's door, and she saw his bed was empty. _He must already be up, _she thought. The smell of pancakes caught Yuki's attention and she continued walking down the long hallway until she reached the kitchen and, to her surprise, she saw her Ethics teacher Mr. Yagari who was busy making breakfast.

"…Mr. Yagari?" she said in a small voice.

The one-eyed hunter turned around and smiled when he saw the young vampire. "So your finally awake."

Yuki nodded. "Mr. Yagari, where is everyone?"

"Well, that idiot headmaster of yours is in his office doing paperwork, I presume, and Zero went off on patrol duties without you." Yagari said as he turned to attend to the pancakes.

"He went without me?" she asked, confused.

Yagari kept his gaze focused on the batter in the frying pan as he spoke. "Yeah kiddo, you overslept."

Suddenly Yuki remembered. "Oh no, I forgot! I was supposed to start my disciplinary committee duties today!" she said, mentally kicking herself as she pelted back upstairs to get changed out of her pajamas.

"Hey, don't you want to have breakfast first?" Yagari called from downstairs. Yuki ran back down the stairs fully dressed and grabbed her bag from the lounge room, dashing past her ethics teacher and over to the door to slip on her shoes.

Yagari peeked out from the kitchen and smiled, thoroughly amused as he watched her struggle to put on her shoes. After a few minutes of wrestling with the laces she jumped up and ran out the door and slamming it behind her.

"Hmph, kids. Go figure. " The one-eyed hunter fondly muttered under his breath as he flipped another pancake.

Yuki panted as she ran full pelt down the outside halls of the school courtyard. She hoped she wasn't too late!

As she approached the front gates she was relieved to see Zero leaning against the marble stonewall with the usual scowl on his face. "Your late." He said in a monotone. Yuki suddenly felt rather nervous as she came to stand in front of him. "I-I'm sorry, Zero, I overslept and I came as quickly as I could and-" she was cut off when a single finger pressed against her lips, silencing her.

"You don't have to apologize, Yuki." He said softly.

Yuki smiled up at her former friend and nodded, and Zero looked out to the horizon, where they saw a massive group of day students running towards them. '_Not again,' _Yuki sighed quietly.

The students reached the front gates and Yuki and Zero struggled to hold them off. Most of them were all girls, teenage girls who were screaming excitedly as they waited for the gates to open and the night class students to come out.

Finally the gates opened, and the night class students walked casually down the pathway the students made for them, with Kaname Kuran at the front of the group. Yuki caught his eye and he smiled lovingly at her, causing her to blush. Zero watched from the sidelines, hate burning inside of him as he watched the two siblings exchange private glances.


End file.
